


Gravity

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: Lance just wanted to swim.At midnight.In a dark pool.A dark, gravity defying upside down pool.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sleep

It was midnight, and the only lights illuminating the pool in the castle were the neon blue stripes on the walls. The pool itself was a slew of waving, dancing water shadows, and eerily quiet.   
It was silent as lance slipped in without a ripple, and he went about his lengths with minimal splashing, determined to keep the peace.   
That's why he was shocked when Keith appeared at his side, matching him length for length.   
They reached the side of the pool, and suddenly Keith was edging him into the corner, a strange light in his eyes.   
Lance tried to ignore the thunderous pounding in his chest and the strange sense of vertigo that ensued when Keith fenced him in.   
“Um...Keith?” He asked nervously, breaking the ethereal, watery silence. The glow of the lights flickered.   
He tried to avoid being magnetized by Keith's eyes, he tried to resist the pull that was pushing their faces closer and closer. He tried to-he was falling.   
Not literally, his body remained anchored, stuck in this realm by the touch of Keith's lips.   
The lights seemed to flare and fade into non existence.   
Several drops broke free of the gravity field, taking lances heart with them.   
A moment later Keith released him, letting his hands fall back into the water, their foreheads leaning on each other for support.   
Lance closed his eyes, breathing hard. He was tingling all over, numb, but he fumbled around in the water and found one of Keith's hands. Gently he placed the palm against the throb of his pulse, the hot skin under his jaw.   
Cracking his eyes open, he saw in the dim light Keith's pupils blown wide, his own pulse fluttering wildly.   
Falling.   
They were both falling, through space and time. Always in motion, always-still.   
Frozen.   
A slight smile forced its way across Keith's face, mirrored on lances.   
Anchored to each other.


End file.
